User blog:DiegoAnime3000/Personality and Abilities Edit
Hello everyone! I had this idea a long time ago and I'm not sure myself to why I never discussed it. Anyway, the thing is that the wiki lacks something: More summary. A problem we have is the way we simply write something and don't summarize it or find creative ways to explain it. For example, if Yang is strong, this is what we write: In episode blah blah, she punched blah blah and it crash with blah blah so she's strong. Period. What the heck is that? Now, read Yang's personality section. It clearly lacks something and it's to show her personality. It does not shows it, that is not the personality section, it's the history section. What we basically do is to write that something happened in a certain episode and use it to explain her reaction to that event. Not to mention that it's waaaay too long. Yang is not that complex to have such a long personality section. For example: "On all three of these instances she addresses her foes with a smile and seems to take joy in fighting them (going so far as to hold a one-sided conversation with the Ursai as they failed to scratch her), further showcasing her confidence in herself and her ability, possibly due to her powerful Semblance. However, she does take combat very seriously when she deems her opponent a threat or if she is sufficiently angered, such as when she is hit and her semblance activates or when her hair is damaged; this can be seen during her fights against Junior and the Ursai, as well as team RWBY's battles with the Nevermore and Atlesian Paladin-290." Now what's the problem with this? It does not explain anything. The first part and the second contradict each other. First we say that she enjoy battle and does not take it seriously, then, we say that she does take it seriously. What? There are a lot of things to say such as being easily angered or saying that she likes to taunt her enemies but not. We simply say that it may be because of this and this thing happened this episode so the reason may be this, period. It shows that what the people who visit this wiki are not reading her personality but her history instead. Now, read Ruby's personality section. It needs some work but it does not use references to episodes to explain how Ruby behaves and that's the point. Now read the final parts of Pyrrha's personality section. This is another mistake in which Pyrrha's personality is not explained but rather her relationship with Jaune. That kind of things go to Pyrrha nikos affiliation "Jaune Arc section". I remember than during volume 1, Pyrrha's personality was a disaster. The name Jaune Arc was used in every single sentence so it wasn't an explanation to Pyrrha's personality but rather her relationship with Jaune. Now, finally, read Jaune's personality and abilities section. Now that's what I would call a good example of what I'm talking about. No unnecessary references to episodes, no unnecessary use of his relationship with someone else, just a summary of what we know about the guy. I'm going to do my best to edit these and add some photos as the new references to what I'm writing and I want to ask the people of this wiki to help me make a real abilities and personality section. Category:Blog posts